


Naughty Sex

by JaksanaBoonchom



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaksanaBoonchom/pseuds/JaksanaBoonchom
Summary: Because typhoon and busy taxi, Taiji have stay with Yoshiki.(Bottom Taiji!!!)
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Naughty Sex

  
Pairing: Yoshiki X Taiji

Taiji:”C'mon I can’t find any taxi to pick me back!”  
“Yoshiki, Can I stay with you for while, Until next morning”  
Yoshiki:”Fine”

Because typhoon and busy taxi The bessist had to stayed with the drummer for while, like he said , Until next morning.  
Taiji redone his wet clothes and he saw The elder take something like clothes in the shopping bag.  
Yoshiki:”Is your clothes,Taiji, take it or you'll naked all night”  
Taiji:”Hey, I’d wearing it unlike your sickness naked body under the red blanket”  
“ARE YOU FUCKIN’ KIDDING ME!!!”  
When he unpack the bag, is a woman sexy night dress and white lingerie, his face become red but he didn’t want to naked and dead because getting cold, and when he walked near the drummer’s bedroom , His legs have bit shake and finally he entered into the room.  
Yoshiki:”Good job,Taiji”  
“Now you sit here”  
Then, the bassist sat down at front of him and Yoshiki guide Taiji hand to his’s tights Then, he unzip his trousers and it revealed his’s hard cock.  
Yoshiki:”You have swallow this,then you can lay down on my bed now, right”  
Taiji:*garp*  
“Fine”  
Then, The bassist lick the drummer cock, Yoshiki look at him and rub his check lightly, After that Taiji use his mouth to swallowing this cock, the drummer grin and grab the bassist’s hair.  
When the bassist’s mouth release his Bandmate cock, his tired to escape but Yoshiki caught him and now the drummer has pull his off, Then take off Taiji's lingerie and its still hanging on one of his leg.  
Yoshiki:”You can’t escape from me,  
Now You’re my love slave, your body is mine now”  
Taiji:”You…. Didn’t wear condom on your’s cock…”  
Yoshiki:”I want to taste you raw”  
After that line, The blonde drummer hit the bassist’s entrance with his cock, and yes, Taiji Scramming in pain, but also feel horny at same time.  
Yoshiki:”Give me entertained with your lustful body And  
Make your sure that you lace nightdress isn’t bother me”  
Then, The drummer has take off the bassist lingerie and lace nightdress, now he is fully naked and he can felt that his Bandmate trust his entrance is harder and faster than few moments ago, He grips pillow and his mind is replaced by Yoshiki face and his happiness, And if isn’t right now, he had say something wired already.  
Taiji:”Ahhh~~~~, Princess~~~~”  
“Please punish me~~~♡”  
Yoshiki:”Hummm~~~, you’re so hot, baby”  
Hit again and again, The bassist is moaning and he already see sparkle in his eyes, he holds Yoshiki hands and lets him hit his sweet Spot harder and harder, and their game is nearly climax.  
Taiji:”Oh,Oh, Yoshiki~~~”  
“I’m about to cum, please My princess,I beg you, Nagh~~”  
Yoshiki:”Is not hurt you anymore, Congratulations”  
“I’ll hit you sweet Spot with my Little gift for you, My bassist”  
Orgasm has come to them, First is wavey hair bassist, and few more trust the drummer has cum inside Taiji, then Yoshiki has collapse besides him and gained more oxygen for breathing.  
Few moments later.  
They’re cleaning some sweat and cum, And collapse on the bed again, The drummer cuddle on the bassist arm and warped with blanket.  
Taiji:”I have some questions, Yoshiki”  
Yoshiki:”How dare you not call me princess now.”  
Taiji:”Fuck.”  
“You already fuck me now, so… if something wired happen to me ,what should you do.”  
Yoshiki:”Don’t worried, I’ll Respect this”  
“then, sleep well, My beautiful”  
Taiji””You too, Princess”  
And they are sleep in the peaceful night with the sound of raining is unstoppable.  
The end!!!


End file.
